1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to heat sinks and in particular to a clamping mechanism that is integrated with the heat sink. One of the heat sink covers is used as the clamping mechanism for holding multiple semiconductor heat-generating devices in heat transfer relationship with the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known in modern electronics and integrated circuits that certain electronic devices are power devices that generate substantial amounts of heat that would otherwise harm the device or the integrated circuit and which heat must be dissipated in some well-known manner. There are different types of devices for dissipating heat including heat sinks attached directly to the heat-generating electronic device. In other versions, a metal clamp or bracket with a screw through it is used to hold down one or more semiconductor devices to a heat sink device thus transferring heat from a semiconductor device to the heat sink under normal operating conditions and keeping the device operating within the safe operating temperature of the device.
In order to use this traditional method, the clamp must be fabricated and has associated tooling costs. Of course, one or more of the clamps is required to be mounted on the heat sink during the construction of the electronic circuit. Further, screws are generally used to hold the clamps on the heat-generating devices. This requires holes to be drilled in the heat sink as a secondary operation incurring additional costs. Finally, during production, the screws and clamps are installed and properly torqued to a specified torque specification by a production line worker. Incorrect torque settings can cause poor heat sink qualities and can cause device failure if the torque is too low, or can crack the device package and cause device failure if the torque is too high.
It became obvious that if the parts and labor were to be reduced in products such as car amplifier designs, and thus reduce costs, then a more cost-efficient heat sink design has to be utilized. Further, any such heat-transferring mechanism required consistent pressure on the multiple semiconductor devices to eliminate any possibility of torque variation, and thus heat transfer variation, during operation of the device.